lil_esapi_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Chthulhu
Chthulhu is an celestial being or Great Old One. Cthulhu and the gods lived in relative peace for a long time until a Great Old One came a bit too close to Spring Street, where a fight broke out between the two sides, ending with Chthulhu's defeat at the hands of John Do, who got involved when Chthulhu broke his pot plant. It is not certain that Chthulhu died during the fight, and it is still rumoured that he is planning another attack underneath the Space Pacific Ocean. Chthulhu himself is a giant octopus/human/dragon looking deity with a large cult surrounding his name. He is rumoured to be sleeping in the sunken city of R'lyeh, in the Space Pacific Ocean somewhere in the universe, but it is also rumoured that he lives in the Pacific Ocean on Earth, perhaps waiting to attack John Do at any moment. Background Chthulhu and the rest of the Great Old Ones had a peaceful relationship with the gods, with there being no violence between the two sides at any point until one unnamed Great Old One strayed a little too close to Spring Street, the gods home. There a couple of gods went out to tell the Great Old One to back off, when it became hostile and began attacking. One god was seriously hurt and barely survived and the other hid out and carried the other back to Spring Street. There they reported the hostility of that unnamed Great Old One, which resulted in a message being sent to the other Great Old Ones that they had strayed too far into their territory. From there on, more and more Great Old Ones began straying into the gods territory, until the gods had had enough and declared war on the Great Old Ones. Many of the Great Old Ones did not want to get involved, but Chthulhu and many other Great Old Ones started towards the gods territory, by attacking the nearby Planet USA, which contained New York. Unfortunately for the Great Old Ones, several gods were there for a holiday anyways, one of them being John Do. John Do had gone to New York to buy a new game console, and was not expecting the first battle of a war. John Do was heading back to his apartment in Space Brooklyn, where he was going to stay the night. John Do always carries several pot plants on travel with him as a source of comfort. John Do was watering one of his pot plants when the Great Old Ones attacked from the skies. Space Brooklyn overlooks the Empire State Building, and he looked out to see Chthulhu emerging from the water. Chthulhu threw a giant boulder in his direction, not knowing that John Do was there. The boulder shattered on the side of a nearby building, and one shard went straight through two of John's pot plants and another damaged the bathroom window. John Do was enraged by how Chthulhu could destroy his pot plant, so he flew down to the Statue of Liberty, where he stood in front of Chthulhu, who laughed him. This angered John even more, but he stood his ground until Chtulhu was closer, where he announced to him that he was a god, which barely scared Chthulhu, as he thought of himself as very powerful. John Do leaped into the air and with a single kick knocked Chthulhu's head clean off. His head flew right back into the Pacific Ocean. His body sunk back into the harbour. It is still speculated that he is alive, but it is not certain. John Do ended up killing or maiming the rest of the Great Old Ones. The war between the gods and the Great Old Ones went for seven years before the Great Old Ones surrendered due to high casualties. From there their civilisation has largely collapsed and they still live in small communities across the cosmos.